First Kiss
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: What if Haruka DID give Makoto mouth-to-mouth respiration that night in the storm? ONESHOT/ HaruMako/ Episode 6 spoilers!


**A/N: For Ally K Bizarre, who enthusiastically introduced me to FREE! Hope you like it sweetie!**

The storm was on its full rage, angrily ravishing the trees and upsetting the usually calm ocean. In the coast of a very much deserted island, two teenagers were arriving to shore. One was carrying the other, who was very much unconscious. They both fell to the soggy sand and the storm only seemed to get angrier.

Haruka, a stoic dark blue-haired teen, was trying to catch his breath, while looking around, trying to see where they had ended up. He briefly wondered what happened to Rei and Nagisa, before looking towards the body next to him.

Makoto, his calm dirty blonde companion, was out cold, and for a moment, Haruka feared for the worse.

"Makoto! Makoto, wake up!" He shook the body harshly, expected his friend to open up his eyes and look at him with their usual warmth, but they reminded shut. Haruka started screaming for help, but it seems like indeed they were stuck in a desert island. The complete irony.

Haruka knelt more closely to his friend, and he placed his ear on Makoto's chest. There was a heartbeat, faint but still there and Haruka felt the hope blooming inside him. _"It's still beating…"_ He leaned down to Makoto's face, and he realized the dirty blonde's breathing was weak. For a moment he panicked, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. It was a crazy idea, but he had to try nonetheless. He couldn't lose Makoto, he didn't want his best friend to die. And his friend's life was more important to him than the fact that he would be touching a boy's lips with his own.

He held Makoto's chin up and held his nose before taking a deep breath. With a fierce determination, he lowered his lips to Makoto's. Their lips touched, and Haruka blew in his breath. Then, he did it again. He massaged Makoto's throat, to release whatever was blocking his airway. He took another deep breath and blew in again.

For a moment, Haruka thought Makoto's lips were actually pressing more firmly against his, as if kissing him back.

But that thought was squashed away, when he finally got a reaction. Makoto coughed and puked the water he had stuck in his airway. He turned on his side and coughed some more, until he was able to speak.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked

"Haruka…Where are we?"

"I'm guessing this is Sukishima, the island facing the tents."

"Where's Rei?" Makoto asked, as he made a move to sit down, but the blue-haired boy held him close, still not quite sure Makoto was all right.

"You shouldn't be moving! You need to rest!"

"But Rei's in trouble!"

"It's alright, Nagisa is with him," Haruka assured. "You don't need to worry,"

Haruka looked around and found a spot where they could take refuge from the rain. Under the safety of the rocky ceiling, they sat on an old log. Makoto was still breathing heavily and was shivering slightly. Right then, Haruka realized he didn't like seeing Makoto like that, all shaken up. He liked Makoto better when he was friendly and warm. There wasn't anything that could anger Makoto; he always had a carefree and gentle smile. Haruka realized Makoto looked better when he smiled.

Meanwhile, Makoto was having different thoughts. He couldn't believe he had frozen like that. And poor Rei; he probably felt left behind because it was hard for him to keep up with the training. He should have saved him, he shouldn't have frozen.

And Haruka save him! He will be forever in debt with him!

A blush appeared on his face as he remembered the feeling of Haruka's lips on his. To anybody else, it wouldn't count as a kiss, but to him it did. And he was ashamed of it. They had their first kiss, and it was out of necessity! Not like Makoto had always imagined!

Since when he had been in love with Haruka? Probably too long to be healthy. Even before starting highschool, Makoto had dreamed of his first kiss with Haruka, and he always pictured it would be at a beach, after he had confessed his feeling for the blue-haired teen. Granted, it happened in a beach, but Haruka wasn't aware of how much Makoto loved him.

"Have you calmed down?" Haruka asked.

Makoto sighed. "Yeah"

The storm was still at its full potential and it didn't look promising. Makoto suddenly wished he was anywhere but where they were now.

"You're still scared of the ocean, aren't you?" Haruka asked softly.

Makoto didn't look at him. "I thought I'd gotten over it… but when I saw Rei drowing, I completely froze… The memory of that day surfaced."

There was a pregnant silence between them and Makoto felt like he had to excuse himself. "Sorry I dragged into this,"

"It's not your fault." Haruku stated

"But I was the one who decided to hold a camp!" Once Makoto had spoken those words, he couldn't hold back. "And I chose to start the Swim Club! But that was because I wanted to swim with you again. I wanted to swim in a relay with everyone again. But… if you're not there… It's meaningless without you! I want to swim with you!"

There, he said it. Well, it wasn't exactly a confession of his feelings, but closed enough. Makoto had fallen in love with the beautiful way Haruka swims, and he would give anything to see him swimming again.

He noticed Haruka's blue eyes had widened and he held their stare. Through his green eyes, he tried to tell him every single thought, every single feeling. He wanted to tell Haruka how much he had loved the feeling of their lips together, but for the life of him, he seemed to have lost his ability to speak.

"Then I will," Haruka whispered softly. "I will swim with you."

And he leaned forward to press his mouth against Makoto's. Lighting flashed through the sky and thunder roared above them. But they were both oblivious as they enjoyed the shared feeling of warmth.

When they heard Nagisa's voice calling for them, they broke apart. They shared a knowing glance; that kiss was the first of many kisses to come.

**A/N: How did I do? I hope I kept both Haruka's and Makoto's personalities in check. Most of the dialogue I took it from the dubbed English episodes. If you like, leave a review!**


End file.
